I'm Hers
by StopDissingTheOrange
Summary: Sasuke was not amused. His girlfriend was walking way while a flirt was coming his way. Wonderful.FEM!NARUSASU.


DISCLAIMER: i don't own Naruto. and i can't even draw to save my life, so even though i'd say that i own it no sane person would probably believe me.

Naru was in a good mood. For the first time since she and Uchiha Sasuke was officially a couple, was going to a date. Yes ladies, you've read right. And neither your eyesight is deteriorating. It's just simply the truth that Uchiha Sasuke had passed the stage of denial and took drastic measures to make the dense patisserie, A.K.A. Namikaze Naru, to realize that their feelings were mutual, even confessing to her while she was still a he. Well, that's another long story to tell for another day. The things he could do just to get what he wants was unbelievable, who knew Uchiha's can be so damn impulsive and possessive?

Well on to the story. While Naru's schedule was crazy at worst and insane at best, she was a dedicated lover and a mother hen at times. So when a certain Uchiha finally asked her for a date, she abruptly cancelled all her appointments to prepare for this day because like her, Sasuke's schedule was as tight as it can be.

"Where are we going again?", an annoyed Uchiha asked.

"Ichiraku's!" a gorgeous blond answered while grinning like an idiot.

"And oh! We should by some cotton candy after, ne Sasuke"

"Hn."

"Oh c'mon Sasuke, you can't still be mad at me, right? It's not my damned fault to try cooking for my dear boyfriend, right?" Sasuke was not humored by her answer. While she can bake really well, cooking was another thing.

"Hn"

"Teme, can you not be a frigid stick right now? I thought we already got past that language barrier of yours? Damn it! This is supposed to be our first date since you've supposedly blew me away!" Now Sasuke was humored enough. He was used to the sudden outburst of his dobe. Yes, HIS and only HIS. Unless you want to have your deathwish granted.

" Dobe, when have you been so cheeky? Fine, I'll look past that but don't ever try cooking again when I'm not home or when I'm still asleep because I don't want to find my house turn into ashes." A smirk grazed the features of Sasuke. He knew that would make his blond even more furious.

" Fine teme. Cheeky? Whose fault do you think that is?? Who was the one who confessed to me again with all the cheesiness a man can offer? You –

"We're here."

Naru can't stay mad for long, especially when a bowl of ramen is in front of her. Sasuke knew that and used it to his advantage, of course.

* * *

After having their lunch, they proceeded to the one place Sasuke can't stand for certain reasons, the amusement park. Sasuke was never amused by this place, though the rides were fun and seems to be exhilarating, the fan girls lurking in the corners had traumatized the young Uchiha too much.

"Sasuke? Are you ok? You look kinda pale." Sasuke knew this would likely happen, he was not enjoying every minute he was in here but he got to keep his façade because as HIS dobe said, this was their first date. He might as well appreciate the fact that he has Naru by his side now, unlike before.

"Hn"

"You're not enjoying this, aren't you? You could just tell me you know. Its fine, I know you want to go back and work instead of being with me. I understand" Naru looked dejectedly at some plant then walked away.

"Don't worry about me. I can go back finely by myself. I'll just call Gaara to pick me up." Naru called from afar.

Sasuke can feel the jealousy and fury buubly in his chest when the seemingly familiar name was mentioned.

"Naru!" Sasuke grabbed Naru making her full face him. "I-

Right then the most flirtatious girl Sasuke has seen in his life came walking seductively and came purring at his ears but was quite loud enough for Naru to hear. And at once Sasuke recognized this kind of girls. This was a fan girl, a slutty one.

"Hey handsome, wanna have some fun?" She was dead on ignoring the presence of Naru and by the way she continued to talk she was oblivious by the dark aura Naru was emitting. She was going to snap soon. "Coz you know, you seem bored. So what's your name cutie?" She purred again to Sasuke's ear much to Naru's disgust. Naru was ready to pounce on her and call her all the profanities she have learned while living with his white haired grandfather but she was too stunned to do so because at that moment Sasuke answered.

"I am hers." Sasuke said while grabbing a still stunned Namikaze Naru by the waist and walking off leaving a too shocked fan girl.


End file.
